


Des jalons sur sa route

by malurette



Category: Aria (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Motherhood, One Shot, identical strangers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Au cours de ses nombreuses aventures, Aria a croisé de nombreuses femmes. Certaines l’ont marquée plus que d’autres.
Relationships: Aria/Tigron, Œil d’Ange/Ganièle
Kudos: 1





	Des jalons sur sa route

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des jalons sur sa route  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Aria  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Aria, Orsalne, Arcane, Ganièle, Ove, Hydre, Salamandre, Rexane ; Sacham ; mention d’Œil d’Ange/Ganièle et Aria/Tigron  
>  **Genre :** drama/étude de persos ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michel Weyland, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « compare and contrast » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à _La Griffe de l’Ange_ ;  
> référence _La septième porte, Le combat des dames, Janessandre, Le cri du prophète, Ove, Vénus en colère, La fleur au ventre_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Depuis son adolescence révoltée, Aria parcourt le monde en aventurière, sans attache. Elle n’est amoureuse que de la liberté. Elle vit au jour le jour, fière face au danger, brave face à la mort, dans un éternel présent.   
Maintenant que sa route l’a menée à renouer avec le passé, elle voit se dérouler sous ses yeux la possibilité d’un futur et d’une stabilité dont elle n’avait jamais ni rêvé ni cauchemardé. La vie rangée, la tendresse partagée pour toujours, c’était bon pour les autres. Elle, préférait fuir au moindre risque de se faire mettre un fil à la patte.   
C’est comme qu’elle a laissé se perdre dans le souvenir compagnes et compagnons d’aventure, qui lui seraient pourtant aujourd’hui d’un grand secours, à elle qui déteste pourtant devoir recevoir l’aide de qui que ce soit. 

Quelle vie, par exemple, ont bien pu mener ses propres parents ? Elle n’a pas gardé mémoire d’eux, massacrés alors qu’elle était si petite. Souvent, quand elle était enfant et que la vie était dure, elle leur a voulu de n’avoir pas survécu pour la protéger. Elle est devenue forte pour se détacher de ce désir impossible à assouvir. Elle a appris à ne compter que sur elle-même, pas sur une quelconque famille. 

Orsalne l’a recueillie alors qu’elle errait dans les rues de Tavelborg mais la sécurité n’aura été que de courte durée. L’amour qu’elle lui a donné alors que rien ne l’y obligeait, que rien ne les liait, elle l’a finalement vite repris. Ce nouvel abandon fut plus violent encore que le précédent. Aria a appris à ne plus lui en vouloir : Orsalne n’avait pas la force d’esprit de résister au tyran qui la menaçait. La plupart des gens ne l’ont pas, c’est bien pour ça que les tyrans prospèrent, et on commet tous un jour ou l’autre des gestes qu’on regrette. Elle-même… 

Elle se souvient d’Arcane, une petite fille orpheline comme elle-même l’a été autrefois. La comparaison s’arrêtait là ; Aria ne pouvait compter que sur elle et son épée, Arcane possédait un pouvoir étrange qui gouvernait sa vie.   
Elle en a fait l’expérience un temps et préfère finalement les lui avoir rendus. Égoïstement. Ils étaient trop lourds pour elle… elle n’a pas pensé qu’ils devaient l’être encore plus pour une si petite fillette. Elle l’a remise entre les mains d’un parent adoptif, comme elle-même en avait connu après Tavelborg, avant… la vente, et a cru qu’Arcane aurait plus de chance qu’elle, que son pouvoir suffirait à la prévenir des alea à venir.   
Comme elle s’en est voulue, l’ayant retrouvée des années plus tard ! Un destin affreux l’avait artificiellement transformée en adulte avant son âge, rendue mère d’un enfant mystérieux et finalement tuée. Cette idée aujorud’hui la fait frissonner d’horreur et de crainte pour elle-même. 

L’enfant, Phaëlgal, toujours sans beaucoup réfléchir, elle l’a confié à Ganièle. Son double sur le plan physique, mais pas d’esprit. Ganièle n’était pas du tout taillée pour l’aventure, elle, elle rêvait d’une vie normale et l’a eue. Excepté cet enfant prodige peut-être… N’est-ce pas un cadeau empoisonné qu’elle lui a fait là ? Elle n’y a pas pensé sur le moment : Ganièle voulait un enfant et ne pouvait plus en avoir, ce bébé-là avait besoin de parents, et le Prophète des temps anciens avait jeté son dévolu sur Œil d’Ange et elle… ou plutôt son double, pour tenir ce rôle. Elle pensait accomplir le destin pour le mieux, ainsi.   
Elle se demande si elle devrait tenter de les recontacter, à l’autre bout du pays, après toutes ces années, pour leur demander comment leur fils grandit, ou s’il vaut mieux qu’elle ne reparaisse jamais dans leurs vies. 

Comme Phaëlgal, Ove elle aussi croyait au destin et à la réincarnation, et puis à l’amour éternel. Elle a pourtant refait sa vie d’une façon bien différente. De toutes ses compagnes d’aventure, c’est sans doute d’elle qu’Aria s’est sentie la plus proche. Ove, échaudée par sa quête du passé, a préféré finalement s’en détacher et retrouver sa liberté. Aria suppose qu’elle devrait prendre ce dénouement comme un avertissement : les êtres changent, et retrouver un premier amour alors que les routes avaient divergé c’est devoir le comparer à un souvenir ; que faire alors s’il ne tient plus la route ?  
Elle aurait peut-être dû se tenir à distance et essaie de ne pas trop y penser. 

Parlant de routes divergentes, Salamandre et Hydre, ses compagnes d’enfance, lui semblent ne pas s’en être trop mal sortie. L’une est si normale, avec un mari, des enfants, des animaux familiers, une vie heureuse après enfance pourrie ! Son bonheur n’est pas le sien mais Aria lui souhaite qu’il la satisfasse et qu’il dure.  
L’autre représente ce qu’aurait pu être elle-même si elle avait eu moins de chance, une vie plus petite, des aventures moins larges. Elle espère quand même que Salamandre, elle, y trouve son content. (Aria a toujours soupçonné que jamais, jamais Salamandre ne se rangerait avec un homme parce que c’était l’idée de l’homme qui la rebutait plus que celle de se caser, et que même si elle finissait par se trouver une partenaire, elles ne tiendraient toujours pas dans les cases habituelles de la vie. Mais elle ne cherchera pas à vérifier.)

Rexane qui l’accompagne vers sa nouvelle vie représente ce qu’elle aurait pu rester : une amazone libre et fière. À ce qu’elle raconte, le point de changement qui se produit maintenant pour Aria, est arrivé bien plus tôt dans sa vie, et elle a pris le chemin inverse. Rexane avait commencé par une vie normale et tranquille, et parce qu’elle considérait avoir échoué dans sa vie de famille, elle a coupé les ponts avec la normalité et s’est ensuite faite guerrière à la place. 

Et Aria elle-même dans tout ça ? se demande-t-elle maintenant qu’elle se retrouve seule avec son fils maudit, l’innocent qui subit les conséquences des dangers affrontés autrefois.   
Elle repense à toutes ces autres femmes croisées sur sa route, certaines mères, d’autres pas, auxquelles elle ne voulait pas se comparer à l’époque, et voit trop tard les avertissements dans leurs propres destins qu’elle aurait dû prendre pour elle-même.


End file.
